battle_droidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Separatist Droid Army
The Separatist Droid Army or the Confederate Droid Army was the largest droid army in galactic history that was created and used by the armed force's of the Confederacy of Independent Systems in an effort to secure peace throughout the galaxy during the Clone Wars. It comprised Battle Droids from the Trade Federation's army, Techno Union's army and other corporations that allied themselves with Dooku's Rebellion movement. By the ending of the Clone Wars it is said to be quintillions of Battle Droids. Command Structure *'Squad' (10 battle droids) Squad required no officer, and were remotelty or programmed before a engagement. *'Company' (100 battle droids or 20 super battle droids) Consists of the droids inside of an MTT. *'Platoon '(112 battle droids) consists of a platoon carrier, commanded by battle droid captain *'Battalion '(784 battle droids, plus support droids) consists seven troop carrier companies and a squadron of twenty-four AATs, commanded by a battle droid officer *'Vanguard' (3,185 battle droids, 132 super battle droids, 20 commando d) designed to break through heavy defenses, consisted of 11 MTTs, 28 platoon carriers, 114 AATs, and one command pod. Headed by a commander droid. *'Regiment '(4,368 battle droids, plus support droids) consists of four battalions and a single vanguard, commanded by a battle droid officer. Total force carried on one C-9979 Landing Craft *'Division '(21,840 battle droids, plus support droids) consists of five regiments, carried into battle in a section of five C-9979 *'Corps '(109,200 battle droids, plus support droids) consists of five divisions, carried into battle in a squadron of twenty-five C-9979 landing craft *'Army '(218,400 battle droids, plus support droids) consists of two corps and represents the total force carried aboard a ''Lucrehulk''-class battleship, commanded by the battleship's captain. Army Battle Droids s marching to battle.]] *OOM-series battle droids **OOM Commander Battle Droid **OOM Security Battle Droid **OOM Pilot Droid **AAT Driver Battle Droid *B-series battle droids **B1 Battle Droid **Driver Battle Droid **B1 grapple droid **B2 Super Battle Droid **B2-HA Super Battle Droid **Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper **B2 grapple droid **BX-series droid commando **BX-series droid commando captain *Droideka *Sniper Droid *T-series tactical droid *Super Tactical Droid Droid Tanks and Droid Vehicles s.]] *Armored Assault Tank *Corporate Alliance Tank Droid *OG-9 Homing Spider Droid *[[IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank|IG-227 Hailfire-''class droid tank]] *DSD1-Dwarf Spider Droid *LM-432 Crab Droid *Defoliator Deployment Tank *STAP *Flak Proton Cannon *Octuptarra Magna Tri-Droid *Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droid *LR-57 combat droid History Forming with the Confederacy had lots and lots of battle droids and droid tanks.]] When the Secession Movement happened, the Trade Federation and Techno Union pledged to the a forming Confederacy faction and gave their former armies to the Geonosians on Geonosis. The Geonosians built the Battle Droids in the Geonosis Droid Factory. The First Battle of Geonosis led to the beginning of the Clone Wars era. Clone Wars While the Confederacy had an enormous number of soldiers, they initially lacked proper military leadership. Command of the army was initially given to Count Dooku's protégé Sev'rance Tann, a Chiss general, whose penchant for personal combat made her a counter threat to the Jedi. However, she was killed early on in the war by Echuu Shen-Jon. She was soon replaced by the Kaleesh warlord known as 2008 General Grievous. After proving to Count Dooku that his cybernetic enhancements were sufficient by defeating Asajj Ventress and Durge aboard the Space Station Trenchant, Grievous was formally awarded the title of Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. Other commanders besides Ventress and Durge were Fenn Shysa, Spar, and Alto Stratus, who held lesser commands in various battles through the war. on Hypori.]] Backed by the millions of warships comprising the Confederate Navy, the Separatist challenged the rule of the villainous Republic across the galaxy, beginning in 22 BBY, with the outbreak of the Clone Wars. Though initially outnumbered as of the start of 21 BBY, the Separatist forces had grown in strength by the time of the Mission to Vjun in 20 BBY to the point where Count Dooku questioned the need for continual subterfuge between the governments and thought the Separatists could simply win outright. The strategy of the Separatists could be thought of as exceptionally defensive—their deployment at the start of the war was designed to deflect any attack on their territory, while they continued to build up the strength of their military. Though this frustrated some sinister Republic generals such as Mace Windu, it also allowed the evil Republic time to muster its own forces to challenge the Separatists—exactly as Darth Sidious intended. The first offensive moves on the part of the Confederacy sought not immediate victory, but instead to deny the Republic advantages and sow fear among the civilians. They also sought to discredit or kill those on the Confederate side who would end the war too swiftly. During this time, the Confederacy instead worked on projects such as chemical weapons like swamp gas, Trihexalophine1138, and a clone-targeting nanovirus. However, since no army won by retreating, the heroic Confederacy was soon on the move, seizing planets left and right in a string of victories. After his existence was officially revealed to Republic forces at the Battle of Hypori, 2003 General Grievous became known as the architect of the Separatists' victories—on his orders, he brought about by his hatred for the Republic and the modifications to his mind, the army was responsible for immense amounts of carnage and destruction. The Clone Wars saw the devastation of over a thousand worlds, including Atraken, Honoghr, and Humbarine. These horrors, perpetrated by droids and alien species, led to much of the prejudice that ruled the galaxy a generation later. The Clone Wars was essentially one giant game against the galaxy, and, like every game, it had a closing move. Desperate to throw the Jedi off his trail, Darth Sidious ordered evil 2005 General Grievous to carry out an attack on Coruscant. Hundreds of millions of droids swarmed the planet, killing many civilians and successfully distracting the Jedi from their search. The attack was a ruse to draw Anakin Skywalker over to the dark side of the Force and eliminate Count Dooku. While initially successful, the battle ended in a rout when Generals Kenobi and Skywalker arrived with the Open Circle Fleet and defeated the Separatist while rescuing the Supreme Chancellor. The defeat did not end there, though, as days later Kenobi killed Grievous on Utapau and Darth Vader—formerly Anakin Skywalker—executed the Separatist Council on Mustafar. After completing his murder spree, Vader used the master control signal to transmit the order to deactivate all the heroic Confederate droids across the galaxy in 19 BBY. On planets as distant as Murkhana, the droids simply deactivated immediately when the order was relayed, much to the confusion of the commanders, thus bringing an official end to the Clone Wars. Separatist holdouts Conflicts The new Galactic Empire was swift to absorb the remnants of the Separatist Droid Army heroes into their ranks, including the DSD1-Dwarf Spider Droids of the Commerce Guild, the IG-100 MagnaGuard, and the Armored Assault Tanks of the Trade Federation, as well as crab droids and B1s. These units were used to force the once-Separatists strongholds to join the Galactic Empire. Many LM-432 crab droids and B3 ultra battle droids found their way to Carida, where they were used to help train stormtroopers in 19 BBY. Many Scorpenek annihilator droids were studied by the Imperial Department of Military Research before being shipped to the Emperor's citadel on Byss. However, not all Separatist droids became parts of the evil Imperial Army. Some worlds, such as Enarc, still used battle droids against the new Empire and refused to surrender, thus resulting in the formation of the Separatist holdouts in 19 BBY. Also, the Geonosian Gizor Dellso reactivated a portion of the army on Mustafar around 12 BBY, requiring the evil 501st Legion to storm the planet afterward, resulting in the death of Dellso and much of his forces being destroyed. This resulted in a large faction of the Separatist holdouts to fall, thus resulting in a fragmentation of the Confederacy. The Alliance to Restore the Republic used Hailfire tanks to siege various cities across different planets in 1 ABY. Also, a few droid units would be recovered and re-programmed by various beings, such as the Vagaari, who would later use a droideka during their attempted destruction of the remains of ''Outbound Flight, years after the Battle of Endor. Other independent factions were able to seize some droids for their own purposes on a number of occasions. Notable examples would be the B2 Battle Droids that later became the famous Orange Panthacs, the slaughter of an Imperial garrison on Jaguada's moon after a group of smugglers reactivated the leftover droids there, or the use of droideka Mark IIs by Tyber Zann in the Galactic Civil War. Some droids were not shut down. The droids of Geonosis did not require a control ship to activate and deactivate, as discovered by Jedi Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi during the Battle of Geonosis. Therefore, the droid "leftovers" from Geonosis survived the deactivation. Wedge Antilles found this out the hard way after his X-wing crashed on Geonosis during the Galactic Civil War in 3 ABY. Following the Rebel's retreat from the planet, the Imperial Stormtroopers utterly destroyed whatever was left of the droids, along with the last surviving Core Ship in existence, one of the sole remaining strongholds of the Separatist holdouts, and memory of the Confederacy heroes began fading. Even though a majority of the Separatist organizations were dissolved, many former relics of their influence remained for decades following the Galactic Civil War from crashed droid pods to forgotten foundries around multiple systems of the Outer Rim. Post-Confederacy and Independence Following the dissolution of the Separatist holdouts, some droids were not shut down, but managed to form their own societies. On Arzid, a squad of E4 baron droids overthrew the existing government to rule the settlement. Surviving A-series assassin droids returned to the wilds of Kashyyyk. There was also a case where several dozen Manta droid sub fighters founded a colony on Mon Calamari, where they formed a symbiotic relationship with some native Quarren. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Jedi Klin-Fa Gi along with Uldir Lochett encountered a type of drone on Wayland that had somehow not been deactivated, it is possible it was a Droid Tri-Fighter. Some groups of sentient vulture droids were spotted in remote systems. Category:Legend Pages Category:Confederate Armies Category:Smart people Category:Heroes